Esta Noche
by LadyRockerCat
Summary: Remus despierta confundido. Hoy parece una noche como aquellas de una vida anterior. Pero no.


Antes de comenzar:

· Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del mundo de Harry Potter que nació en la mente de JK Rowling. Escribo estas líneas para atrapar este momento y sólo por diversión, no espero nada a cambio ...Aunque un review o un fav siempre serán bien recibidos.

· Una advertencia: Contiene slash. Sutil, breve, pero slash al fin y al cabo. Si no te agrada, no hay problema, presiona el botón atrás y todos amigos. ;)

· Una dedicatoria: Dzeta, esta historia es para ti. (3/4)

* * *

 **Esta noche**

Remus despierta con el roce del pie de Sirius en su pantorrilla, y por un momento difuso sus ojos, entrecerrados por el sueño, ven la penumbra de otra habitación perdida en el pasado. Sirius hacía lo mismo desde su lado de la cama cuando ya estaba profundamente dormido desde los tiempos del colegio. Para completar, se acerca y, con un medio giro, estampa la frente contra su espalda produciendo un ruidito sordo que no parece interferir en absoluto su sueño.

Y a Remus lo remece un recuerdo, un recuerdo amargo que su mente no ha podido disolver en los años: Es la misma noche clara, la cama tibia y el Sirius de 21 años que, inconsciente de sus actos, se mueve hacia él, porque siempre lo ha hecho. Se recuerda a sí mismo tensarse y reprimir el deseo de abrazarlo, de enredarse, de trenzarse, de perderse en él. Recuerda que esa noche el rencor ganó la batalla de su mente y la ley del hielo que lentamente se había impuesto en sus días de convivencia lo obligó a no responder, a hacerse el dormido como tantas otras noches ese último tiempo.

No sabe por qué justo es ese el recuerdo que se dispara, habiendo otras noches que tuvieron el mismo gesto, la misma caricia. Supone que es porque fue la última noche que compartieron la cama del departamento. Imagina que tiene que ver con la sensación vacía e inestable que dejaron en él los días que siguieron. Esa mezcla de realidad tan cruda que quema la piel y que rasga los pulmones y esa sensación de estar en un sueño, bajo el agua, en un espacio un poco ingrávido, un campo de fuerza donde nada se acerca, donde nada te toca, donde todo ocurre ante nuestros ojos sin que podamos detenerlo, sin que podamos cambiarlo. Y destroza la vida en unos minutos que parece que no existieron y que a la vez duraron una eternidad.

Supone que es el recuerdo de la culpa reprimida, del enojo por sentir culpa, de la frustración por sentir enojo. Por la cama que quedó vacía, la vida que quedó vacía y todo el sin sentido que tuvo que cargar.

Se arrepintió tantas veces de ese último tiempo que vivieron, de las palabras que quedaron a medias y las que no se dijeron, de las que no se escribieron. De esconderse, de alejarse, de dejarse llevar por otros, que no eran ellos, que no entendían, que pensaron por ellos, que creyeron tantas cosas. Se arrepintió de las barreras y de los muros. De las caricias que pudieron ser y no fueron, de las miradas perdidas en la nada. Luchando por otros, contra otros, extraviándose en el camino. Se arrepintió de permitir perderse en la guerra sin luchar por ellos, por lo que tenían, por lo que eran.

Aun sabiendo que Sirius era culpable, deseando que fuera inocente, entendiendo que poco importaba y forzando una resignación que nunca supo sobrellevar. Se arrepentía. Hoy, esta noche, justo en este instante y sabiendo la verdad: se arrepiente. Por no gritar. Por dudar o no dudar lo suficiente. Por intentar seguir la vida sabiendo que solo era estoicidad vana. Por eso y por lo otro, por todo.

Remus suspira, siente un dolor conocido atravesar su pecho.

Sirius, ajeno a todo, se ovilla, lo empuja un poco más y comienza a roncar. Eso lo hace volver y sacudirse los remordimientos. Con el corazón encogido de tristeza antigua comprende que esta vez tiene la oportunidad y la toma: se gira y se acomoda con ansias, se acurruca. Todo está ahí, los latidos, la respiración, el calor esperando por él.

Cuando Sirius lo envuelve en un abrazo debe tragar para reprimir las lágrimas, no quiere despertarlo, quiere quedarse ahí, así, recuperando el resto de su vida en ese abrazo, recomponiendo partes, encontrado colores, sanando heridas.

Sirius se termina de acomodar quedando ambos en el espacio que ocupaba Remus unos minutos atrás —Pensé en nosotros así todos los días —susurra Sirius de pronto contra su oído.

Remus quiere decir algo, pero no es capaz, se sujeta a Sirius y se le escapa un sollozo.

—¡Oh, Rem! —Sirius se sorprende pero no cambia de posición. Siente a Remus temblar entre sus brazos, está llorando amargamente. Besa su cabeza y espera mientras acaricia su espalda con suavidad.

—Lo sien… —susurra Remus luego de unos minutos, intentando controlarse.

—Remus no. Si dices algo parecido a una disculpa me voy a enojar — lo ataja Sirius sin romper el abrazo —Además si te disculpas, tendré que disculparme yo y luego tú por otra cosa y yo… y yo otra vez, y seguiremos en eso hasta llegar al tintero que lancé sobre tu redacción de Transformaciones en tercer año o cuando te pisé bajando del tren en las vacaciones de segundo —sintió una risita y un hipo en su pecho —Remus cometimos muchos errores… yo más.

—Sirius…

—Lo sé. Lo sabes. Pero te tengo hoy aquí y eso es algo que nunca pensé que podría volver a pasar —aprieta su abrazo por un instante —Mi Rem. Te tengo esta noche y eso es algo de lo que estoy agradecido.

Remus siente que sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas otra vez. Pero esta vez, a diferencia de muchas noches, deja la tristeza ir mientras sus lágrimas caen sobre el pecho de su compañero, siente cómo los nudos de su alma se desarman y la vida duele un poco menos —También estoy agradecido por esta noche —susurra con voz ronca sin soltar la camiseta de Sirius.

Remus, en ese instante, es más feliz de lo que había sido en los últimos 12 años.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Hasta la próxima ;)


End file.
